wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: The Lost Prophet
Prologue The Icewing Hvitur screamed as Burn flung him from the rocky ledge. He had failed to bring the Skywing egg to the others. The prophecy was ruined. His screams cut out long before he reached the bottom, blood filling his mouth. He then crashed into the ground. The tiny orange egg laid beside him, completely broken. Shell fragments littered the ground. A ball of orange scales was curled up next to him, gently rising and falling with each small breath. As lightning crashed above, it's tiny head lifted to the sky. Its golden-yellow eyes widened. It shakily got to its feet and ran. A large Mudwing stepped in its way. "Hey there, little one. What are you doing out here all alone?" she said in a coarse voice. The Skywing dragonet didn't answer, just staring up at the Mudwing. The brown dragon looked around before scooping up the dragonet and taking to the skies. She looked back as a deep red Skywing approached the Icewing in the gorge. The Mudwing didn't slow as she began to fly over the Sand Kingdom. A large structure appeared in the distance, quickly growing closer, the Scorpion Den. She swooped down, landing outside of a vivid blue tent, walking inside. She set the dragonet down on a rough cushion. "You're too young to be on your own. I can take care of you." The orange Skywing looked at her with wide eyes. The Mudwing grinned. "I'll call you Russet. You remind me of someone with that name." Russet looked up at the Mudwing and squeaked. Chapter One "Is it lunch time yet?" Clay whined as he slumped over on the floor. "I'm so hungry." "Clay, you're always hungry." Tsunami retorted. Sunny giggled from the other chamber as she walked in. "Clay, I bet if we let you, you'd eat all day." "He probably would." Glory said as she curled her tail around her rocky perch. "Glory, be quiet!" Tsunami commanded. "Your smart mouth will be the death of us one day!" Starflight stumbled in from another room, carrying a bag of scrolls. "You could get into some major trouble if you talk like that to the wrong dragon. If you were to speak like that to one of the Sandwing sisters, they would have you mounted on the walls of their fortresses." Tsunami and Glory scowled at each other, but said nothing. "Hey, no threatening the queen." Deathbringer said as he emerged from the shadow of the mountain cave. "Good afternoon, your majesty." he said smoothly. Glory rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Deathbringer?" "Boy do we have big news for you. An orange Skywing was shot down fairly close to the palace." he responded. "She was very strange looking. She-" Glory looked at Tsunami. "You don't think-" "Please, let me finish." Deathbringer continued. " She was unusually-" "Do you think it could be her?" Tsunami asked. Deathbringer groaned. "Just come see her." Glory and Tsunami looked at each other uncomfortably. "Clay, Sunny, come on." Glory called. Starflight began arranging scrolls into different cauldrons. "I'll stay behind and look after the school." Glory looked at the dark Nightwing. "Deathbringer, fly ahead and put her in the dungeon. Make sure she doesn't wake up. OH, and clamp her mouth. I have a feeling we're going to have a rough time with this one." WIP Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)